The present invention relates generally to situational control processes, and more particularly, to methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for implementing situational control process in response to various conditions.
Managing devices that are used in the day-to-day operations (or in emergency situations) of a facility can be a time-consuming and challenging task. Devices, such as safety equipment (e.g., sprinkler systems, hazardous material detection devices, alarms, etc.) must be inspected and tested on a regular basis in order to ensure continued operational capability, environmental and human safety, as well as to ensure compliance with any government-imposed safety requirements. If a safety device is not in proper working order, occupants of the facility may be unknowingly put at risk of harm if an emergency situation should arise.
Even when properly working, various harmful or threatening conditions may arise that are either not anticipated or are complex in nature, such that multiple emergency procedures and/or response entities become involved in resolving the conditions. For example, suppose an explosion at a facility creates multiple types of threats, such as fire, smoke, released chemicals, gas line exposure, weakened support structures, blocked exits, etc. Ascertaining the nature and extent of the threat would clearly be an extensive, time-consuming task. Further, once the nature and level of threat is ascertained, a detailed, prioritized action plan (possibly negotiated among many different agencies) would need to be developed and executed. Oftentimes, first responders are not aware of the nature and extent of the threat until they are physically at the site (in harm's way), and even then, may not fully realize the conditions present.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to ascertain accurate information about conditions present at a location or facility before deploying first responders to the location or facility, and institute responsive actions based upon the information acquired.